


more heart than brains

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Upd8 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy’s heart plummeted when Dave came into focus. His hands were bloody and there was a body at his feet and he looked like he was crying a little and she knew that head in his hands she knew it and suddenly the Condesce being dead didn’t matter and Roxy was on her knees, sobbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more heart than brains

Everything around Roxy was a low hum. Her entire body ached, she was pretty sure she was bleeding more than was safe. But in front of her, crumpled to the ground, was the Batterwitch. Dead. Dead by her hand, driven through with a sword she picked up because it reminded her of Dirk. Dirk… her chest ached, ached the way it always had when something didn’t feel right, and every part of her flooded with worry. And then she saw Jane. Panic swelled in her chest until she saw her friend take a shaking, choking breath and clench her fist. Roxy let out the slightest sigh of relief.

There was a flash of green, and suddenly there were more people on the blood drenched battlefield Derse had become. Roxy’s heart plummeted when Dave came into focus. His hands were bloody and there was a body at his feet and he looked like he was crying a little and she knew that head in his hands she knew it and suddenly the Condesce being dead didn’t matter and Roxy was on her knees, sobbing. Everything went black and the humming got louder and fuzzier and if people tried to comfort her, she didn’t notice. 

“Help me up.” a still hoarse voice mumbled from Jane’s general direction. “Please, no one’s… I don’t think anyone’s brought him back yet. I can do it.”

Rose, looking panicked as she glanced at Roxy, who’d gone from steely and triumphant to crumbled in seconds, and nodded, helping Jane over to Dirk’s headless body. Dave, still shaking, looked down at her. 

“Do you um. Need. … You know.”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Jane nodded, and reached up for the head. Everyone involved looked distressed, to say the least. “Sorry, Dirk…” she whispered, laying his head beside his body on the ground. Her hands shook as she used her powers, and she was exhausted. But she persisted. She had to save him. Because he was her friend, and Jake’s friend, and because she didn’t want to know what it would do to Roxy. Jane slumped backwards, energy drained but still hanging on. Dirk coughed. 

“Strider, I’m very glad you aren’t in two anymore, but before you talk to any of us, please, go talk to Roxy.” Jane coughed as well, and Rose and Dave both sat down to help her lean against something. 

Dirk, still disoriented from no longer being dead, glanced in the direction of everyone’s concerned stares. Once he did, he saw two things. One was Roxy, crumpled on the ground sobbing. The other was The Condesce, on the ground, dead. With a sword in her back. 

“Did she-” he jerked a thumb at Roxy, then the dead witch. Jane nodded, the tiniest of smiles reaching across her mouth. Dirk swallowed and nodded, gingerly standing to walk over to Roxy.

He stands over her for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, what to say. So much has happened, and she’s just seen his dead body and severed head, and killed the person that ruined their lives and caused their parents’ deaths. And that was only in the last couple of minutes. In the end, he takes the simple approach. He sits down. He puts an arm around her. She stiffens, and he can feel her recognize him, and also feel her fear, and her doubt. 

“Hey Rox.” he says, softly, and there’s no mistaking his voice. His voice is the part of him she knows best, and she opens her eyes and sees him, and sobs again and spins where she’s sitting on the ground to clutch at his chest. He lets her. He wouldn’t deny her anything right now. 

“I’m so proud of you.” he says, almost a whisper, after several long seconds of silence. Her fists tighten in his shirt, and she looks up at him again, finally. 

“I killed her.”

“Where’d you get the sword?”

“Alt of Dave’s bro. It was in a rock. Reminded me of you, so I took it.” 

“Of course you did.” and she can feel the alien softness of his words against her side, where it pushes into his chest.

“You’re really proud of me?”

“Roxy… I was always proud of you. You cleaned your shit up while the rest of us were a damn disaster, you put up with my nonsense for basically our whole lives. You’re the strongest person I know. And now, you up and killed that old fish bitch, while injured, with a fuckin’ sword. Sort of my sword, I guess. Shit, that’s all kinds of poetic.” 

“I’m sorry. For… trickster mode. And all the other stuff I probably did.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Look…” Roxy wrung her hands, glancing at Dirk out of the corner of her eye. Everyone else was gathered a ways away, tending to wounds and giving them some sense of privacy. “I know this probably isn’t the time. But… I don’t know what’s gonna happen, you know? And I know you know… about me. And my stuff. With you. But we could die. You did die! More than once! So have I, probably, technically. And I just. I wanna say it. But… know you don’t even have to acknowledge it? And that I mean it as a friend too. Mostly as a friend, but I’m not gonna… you know, lie and act like the other stuff’s not there.”

“You can say whatever you want to say, Rox. My time is yours right now.” He knows, and she knows he knows. But he also understands why she needs to say it. Maybe better than she knows. 

“I love you.” she says it quietly, but certainly, because she figures there’s no point in saying it if it sounds like she could take it back. Dirk is quiet, but he moves a hand up to Roxy’s face. He attempts to gently rub the blood from a cut across her face, but his own hands are bloodied too. He shifts, instead dragging it carefully over a split in her bottom lip, frowning. Part of Roxy is screaming that this is a bad situation and she should move, she should absolutely move, but she thought he was gone, she thought he’d been taken away from her forever, and now he was here and he was so close she could cry. And then instead of his thumb dragging a slow path across her lips, it was his lips instead, and the pressure hurt the cut and she was sure he could taste the blood, but she didn’t care and she didn’t care if this was the worst decision in the entire world because Dirk was kissing her and neither of them was dead or drunk. So Roxy kisses him back and crawls into his lap and he’s warm and alive and she can feel his heart beating against her own and the pulse in his wrists pressing into her back. 

Dirk pulls away, eventually, and for a moment panic and regret rises in Roxy’s chest, but he’s not pushing away and one of his hands is still stroking her cheek. A low whistle sneaks out of the crowd on the other side of the field, and Roxy looks over to find none other than Rose smirking and winking at them. She rolls her eyes. 

“We’ll talk about that at some point, right?” her voice is shy, unsure of what just happened. 

“When we win this, we’ll have all the time in the world to talk. It’s gonna be okay. After all, you just killed the Batterbitch with a weapon you don’t even know how to use. You on our side? Lord English is gonna be no fuckin’ problem” Dirk smirked, and maybe it was more like a real smile, but neither of them said anything. Roxy simply crushed him into another hug, then acted on a momentary impulse to press a lingering kiss to the scar, thicker than before, across his neck. 

“Keep it together for me from now on, yeah? Don’t lose your head.”

“Too soon, Rox. Too soon.” he grins, shaking his head. “But anything for you. You know that. Come on. Let’s go win a war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good LORD that was an update! I was not prepared, and I really was not prepared for Rox taking Condy down with Bro's sword. So, this happened.


End file.
